Problem: Solve for $y$, $- \dfrac{5y - 4}{5y} = 3$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5y$ $-5y + 4 = 15y$ $4 = 20y$ $20y = 4$ $y = \dfrac{4}{20}$ Simplify. $y = \dfrac{1}{5}$